Guerra entre mundos
by avenger47ESP
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde que mavis y jonathan se conocieron y tras volver de sus viajes jhonny ya es un vampiro con asombrosos poderes, pero el reencuentro con un viejo amigo podria llevar a todos los monstruos a una guerra con el mundo humano.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a los lectores, este es mi primera historia y tras leer las demás historias sentí las ganas de crear yo mismo una, agradeceré mucho los consejos y ayuda para mejorar la historia pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a cambiar la trama.**

**Sobre esta historia del mundo de hotel transylvania os puedo decir que no habréis leído algo parecido puesto que una serie de accidentes están a punto de provocar una "guerra entre dos mundos". Tendremos como protagonistas como no a jhonny, mavis y dracula y yo mismo añadiré un personaje que espero que les guste pues será de importancia en la historia.**

**Tratare de hacer una historia larga, entretenida e interesante y también de subir capítulos lo más rápido posible y espero que al leer esto ya haya subido el primer capítulo así que disfrutad y comentad…**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1: **El reencuentro.

**En un lugar oculto en los bosques de transylvania se encuentre el hotel del mismo nombre que ha permanecido oculto al mundo hasta que un humano llamado Jonny lo cambio todo… pero eso es otra historia, ahora han pasado tres años y Jonny esta prometido con la hija del dueño, nada menos que el conde Dracula. El caso es que tras sus viajes Mavis y Jonny regresaron al hotel para celebrar en el cumpleaños de Mavis.**

En una oscura noche mientras Drac se ocupaba de planificar la fiesta Jonny y Mavis volaban por encima del bosque hasta posarse en la rama de un árbol donde recuperaron su forma humana:

-¿Qué te ocurre Mavis desde que volvimos al hotel has estado rara, espero que no haya hecho algo que te haya enfadado?. Desde que llegaron al hotel Mavis había estado como deprimida y eso era algo que a Jonny le preocupaba mucho.

-Umm..oh, no que va es solo que me apena que nuestros viajes hayan acabado..

-Quien dijo que hayan acabado, el mundo es inmenso y tras la celebración iremos donde quieras, ni en una vida podríamos verlo todo. A Jonny le tranquilizo mucho de que su prometida aun tuviera ganas de viajar pues a el le encanta.

Mavis miro a los ojos del chico con una sonrisa.

-Te recuerdo que casi somos inmortales. Dijo Mavis con un tono burlesco.

-Jaja, mucho mejor así podre pasar más tiempo conti…

Antes de que Jonny pudiera acabar la frase Mavis le beso, un beso que rápidamente fue correspondido.

Pero no pudieron disfrutar mucho puesto que oyeron unos pasos que venían hacia ellos.

-¿Has oído eso?. Dijo Mavis con cara de frustración, odiaba cuando les cortaban en pleno proceso.

-Un poco, mi oído de vampiro aun se tiene que afinar un poco. Dicho esto se transformaron en murciélago y volaron hacia el lugar de donde venia el sonido.

Allí había un hombre de pelo castaño, alto y con aspecto de ser fuerte debía de tener la edad de Jonny.

-Pero que, es Santi, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?. Jonny parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-¿Quién es ese? Creía que solo tu familia sabía nuestra existencia. Mavis y Jonny hacia ya 1 año que le dijeron a su familia lo suyo y parecía que se lo tomaron bien, les dijeron que no se lo dijeran a nadie.

-Es un buen amigo de mi infancia. No lo veo desde hace años. Los recuerdos inundaron la mente de Jonny. Mavis, y si se lo decimos, le conozco no se volverá loco.

-Sabes perfectamente que apoyaría todo lo que hagas Jonny. La sonrisa de Mavis era suficiente para dar el visto bueno a Jonny.

Dicho esto ambos cambiaron a su forma humana y se presentaron enfrente de Santi el cual al principio parecía asustado pero en cuanto vio a Jonny su expresio cambio completamente para expresar una sonrisa:

-Jonny ¿eres tu?


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2:** Una presentación arriesgada.

**Seguimos en mitad del bosque donde Mavis, Jonny y Santi se han encontrado, disfrutad de la lectura:**

-Jonny ¿eres tú?.

-Así es viejo amigo, choca esos cinco. Empezaron a hacer un saludo que Mavis miraba con extrañeza.

-Jaja, cuánto tiempo Jonny, cuanto ha sido ¿4 años?

-3 años pero se me ha hecho muy largo, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Me destinaron a Serbia para vigilar que allí se mantenía la paz, ya sebes lo que ocurrió allí hace años, pero ahora tengo vacaciones y se me ocurrió ir al último lugar desde el que hablamos por teléfono para haber si seguías allí..

-¿Cómo que te destinaron?. Mavis pregunto confusa pues apenas había entendido de que había estado hablando.

-Oh sí, soy soldado, más concretamente soy un casco azul de la onu, nos dedicamos ha ir a zonas problemáticas para calmar los humos.

Mavis pensó que a su padre no le gustaría tener a un soldado en el hotel y aun le preocupaba mas lo que ocurriría cuando le cuenten su secreto, quien sabe si iba armado.

-Bueno Jonny es que no me vas a presentar a esta preciosidad de aquí.

-Santi, te presento a Mavis, ella es mi…mi prometida. Ha Jonny se le hacía raro decir eso delante de su viejo amigo pero sabía que él lo aceptaría.

-¡Prometida!… parece ser que al final has sentado cabeza, ehh Jonny…pero el caso es que me alegro por ello. Espero que Jonny no te de muchos problemas. Dijo dirigiéndose a Mavis.

-Jaja no te preocupes, le tengo muy entrenado. Mavis se alegraba de que Santi fuera tan amistoso como Jonny.

Mientras tanto Jonny miraba enfurruñado a los dos pero le gustaba ver que se llevaban bien.

-Oye Santi, el padre de Mavis tiene un hotel muy peculiar aquí cerca por que no te quedas unos días, íbamos a celebrar el cumpleaños de Mavis.

-Si eso, vente te gustara. Mavis pensaba que ya era hora de que otros humanos supieran de su existencia.

-Me encantaría, y no te preocupes Mavis no soy de los que preguntan la edad a las mujeres. A Mavis le alivio oír eso, por lo menos no iba a tener que mentir sobre su edad. Por cierto Jonny por qué dices que es peculiar.

-Créeme lo descubrirás…Jonny vio como las primeras luces del día se veían por el horizonte. Lo cierto es que deberíamos irnos ya.

Mavis vio también como la luz se empezaba a ver.

-Si, si mi padre ya se debe de estar preguntando donde estamos.

Mientras tanto en el hotel Dracula seguía organizando los preparativos para la fiesta junto con sus amigos Frank, Wayne.

-Oye Drac, crees que este año volverás a cantar como cuando conocimos a Jonny. A Frank le gusto mucho aquella noche por eso no pudo eviar preguntar.

-Si es cierto le alegraría la cara a Mavis y ya de paso pasar más tiempo con su futuro marido. Comento Wayne mientras colocaba una mesa en su lugar.

-No creo, ya tengo 547 años estoy viejo para eso. Dracula siempre con su acento de Europa del este. Y tampoco puedo cree que mi ratita se vaya a casar sigo pensando que es muy pronto.

-Casándose es la mejor manera de expresar su amor, drac. Franky siempre apoyaba a su sobrina. Qué pena que Martha no esté aquí para verlo.

-Ella siempre estará con nosotros Frank, siempre lo estará…

Ha Dracula le entristecía oir hablar de Martha pero sabía que no debía estar triste en momentos como ese.

-Por cierto chicos, alguien sabe si Murray y Griffin vendrán este año. Wayne echaba de menos las bromas que él y Murray le hacían a Griffin.

-Este año no vienen, al parecer ellos también han encontrado su Zing.

Ninguno de los tres podía creer que esos dos hubieran encontrado pareja pero en el fondo se alegraban por ellos.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del castillo Mavis, Jonny y Santi ya habían llegado a la entrada del castillo.

-Guau, que pasada debe de ser vivir en un castillo como este. Santi no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, siempre le habían fascinado los castillos y fortalezas.

-Sí, sí que lo es pero antes de entrar debes saber que los familiares y amigos de Mavis son un poco peculiares pero son buena gente y te aseguro que no hay nada que temer. Jonny sabía que si su amigo podía llegar a apreciar a los monstruos cualquiera podría hacerlo.

-Vale Jonny esto ya ha dejado de tener gracia, ¿Qué ocurre?..

-Has de saber que Mavis y los huéspedes de este castillo son…monstruos, y desde hace un año yo también. Dicho esto Jonny dejo a la vista su cuello donde había dos marcas de colmillos.

-¡Para, para, para¡ ,¿ me estas intentando decir que aquí habitan monstruos y que tu y novia sois algo así como vampiros?

-Así es, y mi padre no es otro que Dracula…

Mavis se estaba empezando a dar cuenta de que no fue muy buena idea traer aquí a Santi.

-Como queréis que me trague eso…he sufrido bromas pero esta hace tiempo que perdió la gracia.

Santi empezaba a enfadarse pero entonces Jonny y Mavis se miraron a los ojos y en un segundo se transformaron en murciélago entre una nube de humo violeta y nada mas después abrieron las puertas del hotel dejando a la vista toda la serie de monstruos tanto hombres-pez, fantasmas, zombies, armadura, etc…

Santi se había quedado petrificado, siempre le habían dicho que los monstruos pero ahora todo era mentira.

-Santi, dinos algo por favor…Mavis y Jonni ya con forma humana empezaban a asustarse por la reacción de Santi. Pero no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Santi saco su pistola que llevaba bajo la chaqueta apuntando a Jonni directamente en el corazón..

-¡Solo puedo decir que no me puedo creer que haya estado caminando todo este tiempo un unos chupasangre y mucho menos que mi mejor amigo fuera un monstruo¡

Ha Jonny y Mavis les dio un vuelco el corazón sobre todo a Jonny que no podía creer que Santi, su mejor amigo le estaba apuntando con un arma..

-Santi, nosotros somos buenas personas ni siquiera bebemos sangre solo sustitutos. A Mavis le dolía mucho cuando alguien creía que eran monstruos chupasangre.

-¡BASTA¡ no quiero oíros, solo quiero salir de este lugar.

-Santi ¿desde cuándo llevas arma? Creía que eras pacífico…Jonathan seguía absorto a ver que su amigo podía matarlo en cualquier momento.

-¡Soy un soldado¡ ,¡¿de verdad crees que no llevo armas?¡

-¡QUE ES ESTE ALBOROTO¡. Un inconfundible acento de Europa del este se podía oír por detrás, era Dracula que junto a Frank y Wayne habían salido a ver que ocurría.

Dracula no daba crédito a lo que veía, un desconocido estaba apuntado a su hija y a Jonny cosa que le hizo enfadar haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran rojos y que sus colmillos crecieran.

-¡QUIEN ERES TU Y PORQUE ESTAS APUNTANDO A MI HIJA¡

Ver al rey de los Vampiros era más de lo que Santi podía soportar asi que sin pensar apunto a Jonny y sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias…DISPARÓ

**Espero que os vaya gustando la historia, y además que os parece que Santi sea soldado, me pareció que era hora de que apareciera un personaje de este tipo. Por cierto, no sé muy bien cómo funcionan las vacaciones de los cascos azules, creo que tienen libre un día a la semana para disfrutar pero darle más tiempo en esta historia es mas lógico.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3: **Una huida desesperada.

A Mavis se le heló la sangre, para ella el tiempo se había parado podía ver perfectamente la bala que se dirigía al corazón de su amor. Lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y rezar para que todo fuera una pesadilla, sabía perfectamente que aunque la bala no fuera de plata si daba en el corazón, era el fin. Pero rápidamente comprobó que esto no era un sueño pues oyó como la bala impactaba y haciendo que Jonny soltara un sonido ahogado de dolor.

Cuando abrió los ojos sintió como si hubiera vuelto a nacer, Jonny estaba ileso aunque tenía cara de espanto, la misma cara que puso Mavis al comprobar que la bala había impactado en Dracula quien se había puesto en la trayectoria de la bala. Le había hecho una herida en el hombro que rápidamente empezó a sanar sin ningún problema. Santi mientras tanto veía horrorizado como el cuerpo del vampiro sanaba por lo que tiró el arma y empezó a correr en dirección opuesta solo para ser detenido por los poderes de Dracula.

-¡Que dos armaduras se lo lleven a las mazmorras¡. Rápidamente dos armadura cogieron al paralizado Santi y se lo llevaron y tras irse Dracula volvió su cara a Mavis y Jonny. ¡Vosotros dos, a mi despacho, AHORA¡

Jonny y Mavis se marcharon seguidos de Dracula dejando fuera a Frank, Wayne y a algunos cachorros de este intentando comprender que acababa de ocurrir.

Al llegar a su despacho Dracula cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia los jóvenes. Ya no tenía los ojos rojos pero su cara seguía dando un miedo terrible.

-¡Quiere alguien explicarme que acaba de ocurrir¡

-El…El es Santi un amigo de mi infancia al que encontramos en el bosque…

Mientras Jonny contaba la historia Mavis permanecía en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas, estaba muy dolida por lo que acababa de pasar, no solo había visto la cercana muerte de su amor y futuro esposo sino que se había dado cuenta de que no todos los humanos, por muy majos que parecieran, iban a aceptar que los monstruos eran buenas personas. Pensar en ello solo hizo que Mavis se deprimiera más y sus primera lagrimas empezaran a correr por sus mejillas.

-¡De verdad creíais que todos los humanos iban a ser como Jonny o su familia¡. Dracula sabía que Jonny y Mavis lo hicieron con la mejor intención pero odiaba que sus amigos y familiares corrieran peligro. ¡Y ahora tenemos el problema de que tenemos a un humano en las celdas, ahora tendré que borrarle la memoria¡

-Vamos Drac todo ya ha pasado a partir de ahora tendremos más cuida… Jonny o pudo acabar cuando vio a Mavis sollozando en la pared así que se sentó a su lado. Vamos Mavis, todo ya ha acabado no llores, no soporto verte así…Su voz era tranquilizadora además de triste.

-Lo siento Jonny, es solo que…me acabo de dar cuenta que los monstruos jamás podrán ser rebelados, siempre habrá alguien que les tema u odie. Su voz sonaba como si hubiera descubierto un secreto muy doloroso.

Dracula no soportaba ver llorar a su hija y aunque seguía enfadado no podía evitar intentar calmarla.

-Vamos arañita, no estés triste todo ya ha acabado y ha salido bien…

-Si, Drac tiene razón además, aunque los monstruos sigan en secreto… yo siempre estaré contigo y nunca dejaría que nada nos separa..

Mavis se seco las lagrimas y con una timida sonrisa se volvió a Jonny:

-Oh Jonny…Ambos se dieron un abrazo. Te amo…

Hubiera sido un bonito final de no ser que una armadura abrió la puerta sin siquiera preguntar.

-Señor, señor, tenemos una emergencia…

-Es que no ves que estamos en mitad de una cosa importante. Pocas cosas hacia enfadar a Dracula más que los inoportunos avisos de sus armaduras.

-Pero señor es el chico humano, tras el fin de los efectos de la paralización forzó su la cerradura de la celda y a huido…

Los tres vampiros sintieron el mundo romperse a sus pies, si conseguía llegar a algún lugar con humanos sería el fin para la existencia oculta de los monstruos. Sin siquiera hablar entre ello se transformaron en murciélagos y salieron por la ventana…Para su fortuna, era invierno y en esa época el sol solo estaba unas horas y sus rayos se alejaban del castillo.

-Esperad, debemos organizarnos. Todo el mundo sabía lo que le gustaba que todo estuviera controlado a Dracula. Mavis, tu ve hacia el sur... Jonny, tu al este... yo que soy más rápido vigilare el oeste y el norte, no creo que haya salido aun del bosque.

Efectivamente en algún lugar del bosque Santi corría sin mirar atras, lo único que quería era salir de esa pesadilla, pero a su alrededor empezó a sentir como si alguien le siguiera. Tras unos pasos más se detuvo bruscamente. Dos lobos le cortaban en el paso y otros seis empezaban a salir acechantes a su alrededor.

-No me impediréis escapar de este lugar… dicho esto, Santi saco un cuchillo de su bota. Era el mismo que había usado para forzar la cerradura de la celda.

Apenas unos segundos después un lobo se le abalanzo pero fue rápido y consiguió esquivar el ataque además de contraatacar clavándole el cuchillo al lobo. Lo mismo ocurrió con los dos siguientes pero el cuarto se las arreglo para rodearle y morderle el brazo. Santi reacciono rápidamente y acuchillo al lobo dejándolo inerte en el suelo. Como soldado no temía al dolor pero a pesar de sus habilidades, sabía que acabar con los otros cuatro lobos iba a ser muy complicado.

No tuvo casi tiempo de descansar cuando otros dos lobos se le abalanzaron, uno de ellos cayo antes de rozarle pero el segundo consiguió morderle la pierna pero al igual que con el brazo Jonny se libro del lobo para luego rematarlo. Santi estaba cubierto de sangre y la verdad es que no sabía si era suya o de los lobos. Aun inmerso en sus pensamientos Santi consiguió esquivar a duras penas el ataque de otro lobo que le había rodeado pero no iba a caer dos veces en la misma trampa así que tras esquivar el golpe se giro al lobo y le acuchillo.

Ya solo quedaba un lobo pero este era mucho más grande que los demás probablemente era el líder. El y Santi intercambiaron miradas hasta que el lobo empezó a correr en dirección a Santi, este intento frenarlo con una estocada pero estaba débil por las heridas así que el lobo fue más rápido y le mordió en el cuello.

Santi solo pudo gritar de dolor mientras el lobo seguía mordiendo con fuerza. Santi le tenía demasiado aprecio a su vida así que uso sus últimas fuerzas para coger el cuchillo y clavárselo a animal que cayó sin vida al suelo. Tras unos segundos de silencio Santi empezó a cerrar los ojos desmayándose y desangrándose en mitad del bosque.

**Espero que vayáis disfrutando de la lectura, a mi por lo menos me está encantando escribirla****. Si hay algún amante de los animales entre ustedes quiero que se pongan en el lugar de Santi y vean que tanta violencia era necesaria para sobrevivir. **


	5. capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: **Un cambio de ideales.

**Hola a todos, desde este capítulo empezare a poner los diálogos entre comillas pues eso ayuda mucho a diferenciarlo de lo demás, disculpadme que no lo haya hecho hasta ahora pero no me percaté. Pero ahora aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

Santi se despertó con un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo, miro a su alrededor pues esperaba seguir en el bosque o aun peor, estar muerto, pero estaba en una habitación que aparentaba ser una habitación de hospital. Intento levantarse pero seguía muy débil por la herida en el cuello, estaba vendada y parecía que acabaría sanando pronto.

Supuso que algún cazador lo encontró en el bosque y lo llevo al hospital más cercano pero esta idea se le fue de la cabeza cuando vio entrar en la habitación a una momia vestida de enfermera. No temía a terroristas, locos o animales salvajes pero los monstruos le causaban escalofríos.

-"Oh, ya te has despertado, creíamos que no saldrías de esta llevas tres días inconsciente". Tres días, a Santi le incomodo pensar que había pasado tres días entre monstruos. "Iré ahora mismo a avisar a Jonny y a la Srta. Mavis, estaban muy preocupados por usted".

Santi no dijo nada y enseguida la momia/enfermera se marcho. Unos minutos después entraron Mavis y Jonny con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-"Menos mal tío, creía que no volvería a verte, me alegro de que estés bien". Santi miro a la sonrisa de Jonny sintiéndose reconfortado pero eso cambio cuando vio los colmillos en su boca, pero aun así le alegraba que Jonny se preocupara por él.

-"¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo me salvasteis?. Eso era lo poco que a Santi le incomodaba.

-Mavis te salvo, cuando nos enteramos de que te escapaste, nos pusimos a buscarte pues si le contabas a los demás nuestra existencia todo se vendría abajo, solo queríamos enseñarte que no somos malos y que nos gustaría que fuéramos amigos de nuevo". Santi sintió pena por lo que había ocurrido, aun le costaba creer que los monstruos fueran pacíficos pero aun así no le gustaba la idea de hacer daño a gente nueva.

Mientras tanto Mavis estaba aun en el marco de la puerta, parecía como si temiera la reacción de Santi si se acercaba. Santi sabía que ella le había salvado la vida así que solo pudo decir una cosa:

-"Gracias…gracias por salvarme la vida incluso después de lo que hice". Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en la cara de Mavis.

-" No ha sido nada, no soporto la idea de dejar morir a alguien y menos a un amigo de Jonny"…

Nada más acabar la frase la puerta se volvió a abrir pero esta vez entraron en la habitación Frank, Wayne, Wanda y Eunice además de unos cuantos cachorros alocados.

-"¡Qué bien que estas bien, Jonny y Mavis estaban muy preocupados por ti¡". Frank fue el primero en hablar.

-"Si apenas se han alejado de tu habitación durante estos días". Wanda decía esto con su tierna voz maternal.

-"Aunque todos sabemos lo que ocurrió el otro día pero aun así nos alegramos de que este bien". Wayne apenas podía hablar intentando controlar a los cachorros que habían entrado.

-"¿Creo que aun no nos han presentado, verdad…?" Dijo Eunice cogiéndole la mano a su marido.

Con todo lo que había ocurrido era normal que no se conocieran aún por lo que Jonny no tardo en empezar las presentaciones.

-"Chicos, este es Santi, mi mejor amigo de la infancia vino aquí buscándome y Santi estos son los tíos de Mavis : Frank, Wayne, Wanda y Eunice".

- "Encantado…". Eso es todo lo pudo decir pues de nuevo la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a una oscura figura, era Dracula.

Caminó hacia la cama donde se encontraba Santi mientras el silencio se hizo con la sala. Al verle a Santi se le helo la sangre pues aun recordaba con terror cuando Dracula se enfado con el poniendo los ojos rojos.

-"!Por favor no me mates..¡". Grito Santi cubriéndose con los brazos

Todo el mundo en la sala empezó a reír mientras Dracula le decía al asustado muchacho:

-"¿Quién ha dicho nada de matarte?, si bueno no me gusta que dispararas a Jonny pero ni mucho menos voy a hacerte nada y solo venia a ver qué tal te encontrabas".

-"¿Entonces no sois los monstruos sedientos de sangre de las leyendas?".

-"Pues claro que no, ya te dije que solo usamos sustitutos". Dijo Mavis, a Santi le impresiono como la sonrisa de esa chica era capaz de disipar todo temor.

Mientras tanto Dracula estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, desde que Mavis trajo a Santi se había estado preguntando por que la sangre de Santi no la había vuelto loca pues Mavis aun no controla su sed, incluso Jonny que ahora era un vampiro debía haber reaccionado igual. Por suerte, Dracula había leído en una ocasión que cuando la sangre humana se juntaba con otra perdía toda la "esencia" y en este caso Santi estaba cubierto de sangre de lobo.

-"Oye Santi, cuando te recuperes podríamos ir Mavis, tu y yo al pueblo, he oído que están de fiesta y seguro que lo pasaremos bien". Jonny estaba ansioso por recordar los viejos tiempos con su amigo donde cada fiesta era mejor que la anterior.

-Si si, desde que viaje alrededor del mundo con Jonny le he cogido un buen gusto a las fiestas humanas.

-Me…me encantaría, por supuesto que iré.

Tras unos minutos de charla y varias disculpas de Santi que fueron aceptadas todos se fueron para dejarle descansar pero al rato Dracula volvió a entrar:

-"Escucha Santi, Jonny me ha comentado a lo que te dedicas y quiero que sepas que no me importa pero quiero que no lleves armas". Esta vez Dracula tenía la voz de cuando dice algo en serio.

-"Tranquilo Conde, ya no tengo motivos para llevarlas".

-"Gracias y por cierto llámame Drac". Con una sonrisa Drac salió de la sala.

Pasaron los días y a la noche del segundo día los tres estaban listos para irse, Jonny llevaba la típica ropa de siempre y Santi se había puesto algo de ropa que le había dejado su amigo, pero Mavis se había preparado muy bien, llevaba un precioso vestido rojo además de unos bellos pendientes que probablemente le había dado Eunice.

-"¿Qué tal estoy?"

-"Preciosa". Dijeron los dos chicos a la vez. Jonny pocas veces la había visto vistiendo trajes que no fueran de color negro.

-"Entonces vamos". Dracula le había prestado el coche fúnebre a Santi y aunque era un poco tétrico era mejor que ir andando. Mavis y Jonny podían perfectamente ir volando pero decidieron ir juntos en la parte de atrás. Y así, el coche arranco motores en dirección al pueblo.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, os pido de nuevo perdón por lo del las comillas en los diálogos y os vengo a decir que tratare de subir un capítulo cada día y puede que dos los Sábados pues es cuando más tiempo libre tengo, si algún día no subo uno será probablemente porque no tengo tiempo por los estudios. Y os adelanto que en el siguiente capítulo ocurrirá algo que cambiará la historia por completo, no os lo perdáis ****.**


	6. capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5:** Una noche para olvidar.

Apenas les llevo media hora llegar al pueblo que aunque ya era de noche no estaba ni mucho menos dormido, la gente andaba de aquí para alla con sus familias y amigos hablando y riendo pero pero si el ambiente no era ya muy movido por las afueras del pueblo en el centro de la plaza había un escenario con grupos de música y montones de gente bailando. Dos horas pasaron volando con los tres muchachos riendo y bailando, excepto en una fiesta en Hawai Jonny y Mavis nunca se lo habían pasado también. Santi se encontró con un grupo de compañeros del ejercito que al igual que el estaban de fiesta y le contaron que había una carpa en otra plaza la cual la habían convertido en una discoteca gigante con todo tipo de música, comida y por supuesto bebidas alcohólicas de las que tanto disfrutaban Jonny y Santi años atrás.

-"Ey chicos, me han dicho que hay una discoteca enorme mas allá, podríamos ir hay será una pasada". Los otros dos asintieron con una sonrisa y mientras Mavis se adelantaba Santi se le acerco a Jonny. " Oye, espero que no hayas perdido ese espíritu de fiesta que tenias, no has probado ni un trago desde que vinimos".

-"Claro que no, es solo que no se si a Mavis no le importaría, en nuestros viajes hemos estado en fiestas pero ninguna era como las que hacíamos en el instituto"

-"Relaaajate, seguro que le da igual y puede que incluso a ella le guste"

Tras solo unos minutos de andada llegaron a otra plaza mas llena incluso que la otra, y en el centro había un edificio hecho posiblemente solo para las fiesta donde rápidamente entraron y mientras Santi iba en busca de la comida y bebidas Mavis y Jonny se quedaron bailando en el escenario.

Al rato Santi volvió con dos vasos llenos hasta arriba de algo que seguro era una mezcla de más de dos bebidas. Mavis pensó que era para Jonny y para el pues sabia esa afición que tienen los jóvenes humanos de beber alcohol pero se sorprendió al ver que tras darle a Jonny una Santi le dio la otra a ella.

- " Aquí os traigo esto pareja y os vuelvo a dejar a solas que he conocido a una chica que esta de muerte" Santi se alejó cogiendo a una chica con un brazo y un vaso en el otro, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de la fiesta.

Mavis nunca había probado el alcohol pero Jonny dio un sorbo y la miro:

-"pruébalo, te gustará te lo aseguro". Mavis se acerco a vaso y dio un sorbo, al principio no le gusto el sabor pero luego sintió el calor recorrer su garganta y sin siquiera pensar dio otro sorbo. Jonny sonrió, la cogió de la mano y volvieron a salir al escenario.

Jonny se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, apenas recordaba nada de la noche pasada, lo último que recordaba era salir al escenario con Mavis. Empezo a mirar a su alrededor, para su sorpresa estaba en una cueva y al final podía ver que era de día, pensó que por algún motivo se les hizo tarde y tuvieron que esconderse en el primer lugar que vieron.

No muy lejos estaba Mavis aun durmiendo, Jonny se acercó para despertarla pero vio horrorizado que su boca y ropa estaban cubiertas de sangre, sus colmillos sobresalían de los labios pues habían aumentado de tamaño y aun se le heló aun más la sangre cuando vio que el también tenía sangre en boca y ropas, así como sus colmillos también habían aumentado.

-"¡Mavis..Mavis despierta ¡". Mavis abrió los ojos solo para ver su amor estaba en frente de ella cubierto de sangre, al igual que su ropa.

-"!Jonny, que te pasa por que estás manchado de sangre!". Ambos comprobaron que sus ojos estaban rojos, algo que ocurre cuando un vampiro se alimenta de sangre humana.

-"No lo sé, no recuerdo que ocurrió anoche, debimos de emborrachanos y cometimos una locura". Jonny sabía que esto era su culpa, nunca debió haber bebido sabiendo que ya no era humano. Mavis vio que Jonny se estaba culpando y aunque en cierta manera era verdad, no soportaba verle así.

-"Jonny, tranquilo, ahora debemos volver al hotel y contarle a papa lo ocurrido pero antes debemos esperar a que caiga la noche". Incluso con la agradable voz de Mavis, Jonny seguía doliéndose y echándose las culpas hasta que un nombre le vino a la cabeza…

-"Y Santi, después de lo que le costó confiar en nosotros ahora vera que no somos más que monstruos". Mavis no pudo responder a eso, Jonny tenía razón, y si la culpa ya era dura lo que Jonny pensó fue demasiado. "Mavis, ¿crees que esta sangre es de él?"

-"Pues claro que no, el era nuestro amigo, nunca le haríamos daño…". Jonny la interrumpió, cosa que nunca hacia.

-"Hace dos años casi me matas Mavis, por mi sangre, por qué crees que me transforme en vampiro". Mavis lo miró con tristeza, siempre se había dicho a si misma que lo hicieron para que la edad no afectara a Jonny y pudieran pasar la vida juntos, pero tuvo que transformarle antes pues Mavis le estaba empezando a atacar solo para conseguir su sangre.

Pasaron las horas, la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaron abrazados o limpiándose la sangre con un riachuelo que cruzaba la cueva. Cuando por fín cayó la noche, ambos se dispusieron a marcharse pero se detuvieron al ver que dos figuras les cortaban el paso. Comprobaron que eran Santi y Dracula, este ultimo tenia tristeza en la cara pero Santi estaba enfadado, se le veía en sus ojos aunque a los humanos no les cambia de color.

Jonny se acercó a ellos solo para recibir un puñetazo de Santi que lo mando al suelo, al ser vampiro apenas le dolió pero sabía que el dolor era lo último de lo que debía preocuparse. Mavis esperaba que Drac lo contuviera pero no, se quedo inmóvil sin dejar de mirarles.

-"Papa, ¿Que ha ocurrido?". Dracula la miro, no con enfado sino con pena, Mavis nunca lo había visto así desde que ella atacó a Jonny años atrás por su sangre.

-"Oh colmillitos, que habéis hecho"


	7. capitulo 6

**Capítulo 6: **El principio del fin.

-"¿Qué, que es lo que ha ocurrido?". Mavis estaba cada vez más tensa, ¿tan malo ha sido lo que hicieron?. Mientras Jonny seguía en sentado en el suelo, el era un chico que nunca se metía en problemas pero esta vez la cosa era seria, ¿de verdad había sido tan débil como para dejar a sus instintos salir?

-"Ahora no, debemos volver al hotel antes de que nos encuentre". Santi ya no parecía tan enfadado como al entrar pero seguía muy serio.

-"Vamos Jonny, tenemos que irnos". Mavis cogió la mano del joven y todos salieron a fuera.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a un pequeño camino donde estaba el coche fúnebre. Mavis y Jonny preferían seguir volando pero Dracula los metió en la parte de atrás. Mavis pudo ver que al fondo del bosque se podían ver luces, de repente imágenes de cuando su madre murió cruzaron su mente, no podía cree que esto estuviera ocurriendo de nuevo.

-"Yo intentaré distraerlos, vosotros ir al hotel, me reuniré con vosotros allí". Mavis quiso detener a su padre pero cuando fue a hablar su padre ya se había desvanecido en una nube morada.

Santi aceleró y puso rumbo al hotel. Hubo silencio los primeros minutos minutos hasta que Santi lo rompió:

-"No puedo creer que llegara confiar en vosotros, en el fondo debía haber supuesto que esto ocurriría…". Podía haber seguido pero por el retrovisor vio las caras de Jonny cabizbajo y la de Mavis que lloraba en silencio apoyada en la ventana, se dio cuenta que saber que habían hecho algo malo ya era suficiente tortura. "Lo siento, no debí decir eso es solo que tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar".

-"¿Qué ocurrió aquella noche?". Era todo lo que Jonny podía decir.

-"No estoy seguro, después de varias horas de baile, Mavis y tú me dijisteis que ibais a ir a afuera a…bueno cosas de pareja, pero al rato empecé a oír gritos desde afuera, gritaban que unos locos estaban atacando a la gente". Hubo un silencio en el coche, Jonny empezó a recordar que tras salir de la carpa él y Mavis se fueron a una zona tranquila del pueblo, subieron a un tejado y empezaron a besarse pero no recordaba nada más. Santi continuó con la historia. "Me adentré hasta el lugar de donde la gente huía y al llegar vi que había algunos cadáveres en el suelo, no os veía así que me metí en una de las callejuelas para buscaros…". Mavis permanecía ajena a la historia de Santi pero al oír esta última parte los recuerdos volvían a su cabeza, Jonny y ella estaban en un tejado besándose pero pararon cuando un agradable olor les llegó, se estaban mirando pero ni mucho menos se prestaban caso el uno al otro, por un momento quisieron correr pero al final sus instintos tomaron el control y bajaron del tejado para ver que allí había un grupo de borrachos peleándose y uno de ellos sangraba por la boca. Sus recuerdos volvieron a nublarse pero no los necesitaba para saber que ocurrió.

-"Y…¿qué ocurrió después?".

-"Digamos que os encontré pero lo que yo vi no erais ni mucho menos vosotros, estabais… diferente, ojos rojos y grandes colmillos, pero por suerte en vez de atacarme huisteis."

-"Santi, te agradezco que nos ayudes pero deberías irte, no soportaría que te pasara nada por nuestra culpa". Jonny sabía que era lo correcto.

-"No pienso dejaros en estos momentos, además, aunque quisiera no podría"

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Me extraño mucho que huyerais, y era porque detrás de mi había dos hombre armados que os apuntaban…se que sois inmunes a las balas normales pero si os daban en el corazón eso era fatal así que los noquee antes de que pudieran disparar, ahora mismo todo el mundo debe saber que os ayude. Después huí pero sabía que primero debía avisar a Drac sobre lo ocurrido antes de ir a buscaros.".

Ha Jonny y Mavis les dolió oír eso, no solo le habían puesto en peligro sino que además ahora ya no podía volver hasta que todo se solucionara, algo que aun estaba lejos. Por fin llegaron al hotel, apenas había luces encendidas y los únicos que los recibieron fueron las armaduras que montaban guardia en la entrada.

-"¿Dónde está todo el mundo?". Mavis rara vez había visto el hotel tan silencioso asi que no pudo evitar preguntar a una de las armaduras.

-"El señor Dracula ordeno que huyeran por los túneles secretos ahora mismo solo quedamos nosotros en el hotel". Ha Mavis le sorprendió que incluso sus tíos se habían ido pero sabía que su padre tenía métodos para convencerles.

-"En fin, eso es bueno así no corren peligro, ahora deberíamos espera a que papa regrese". Jonny y Mavis se abrazaron y entraron en el hotel. Ahora solo debían esperar.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7: **El regreso del cazador**.**

"**Solo sabrás si una historia te ha gustado si cuando la acabas sientes que has perdido un amigo". Es una pena que no sepa de quién es esta frase pero desde luego que me ha ocurrido un par de veces. Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo de guerra entre mundos.**

En el hotel reinaba un inquietante silencio, las armaduras montaban guardia, Santi estaba en el comedor pensando o simplemente descansando por el ajetreado día y Mavis y Jonny estaban en la habitación de este esperando a que Dracula regresara.

-"Jonny, ha pasado más de una hora, ¿por qué tarda tanto?, le ha podido pasar algo…". Mavis estaba muy preocupada y no paraba de pensar en su padre, el también podría sufrir por culpa de ella y Jonny. Quiso seguir hablando pero Jonny le tapo la boca con la mano.

-"Tranquila, estamos hablando de tu padre el gran conde Dracula, estará bien seguro que vuelve en poco tiempo". Por mucho que dijera eso Jonny sabía que Drac iba a tener dificultades para librarse de los perseguidores.

-"Si pero…que vamos a hacer, aunque mi padre se libre de ellos acabarán por encontrar el hotel y entonces todo habrá acabado…acabará como le ocurrió a mi madre.". Las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su mejilla, Jonny la miro con tristeza y la abrazó.

-"Ocurra lo que ocurra, yo nunca dejare que te ocurra nada". Mavis lo miró con una sonrisa.

Pasó solo media hora hasta que alguien abrió la puerta, era Santi.

-"Hola, ¿qué tal vais? Me quedé dormido en el comedor y me acabo de despertar, ¿Aún no ha vuelto Drac?"

-"No, aun no, en un par de horas saldrá el Sol y eso me hace estar intranquilo"

-"Quizá podríamos salir a buscarle…?. Santi fue interrumpido por una voz que venía de atrás.

-"Eso no será necesario". Dracula entró por la ventana y volvió a su forma humana.

-"!Papa¡". Mavis abrazó a su padre pero se retiró al ver una herida de bala en su estomago que parecía sanar pero aun así Mavis se preocupó. "¿estás bien?¿qué ocurrió con los humanos?"

-"Conseguí distraerles, los aleje lo más que pude pero había olvidado que los humanos ya no usaban tridentes, me confié demasiado y fue entonces cuando alguien me disparó y me dio". Mavis seguía mirando la herida de su padre que ya casi estaba curada, él le había hablado de esas armas modernas de los humanos y de las matanzas que ocurrieron por culpa de ellas en las guerras mundiales humanas, prácticamente ella se lo tomo a risa, como pueden morir 60.000.000 de personas por ello, pero ahora veía la gravedad de esas armas."Pero aun así acabe por cansarles o asustarles, el caso es que se marcharon diciendo cosas que ya se encargará la policía o que era algo que no les concernía".

Una gran alegría recorrió el cuerpo de los tres jóvenes, al final todo se había solucionado, incluso Dracula dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa por ver que el hotel estaba a salvo de la destrucción.

-"De todas maneras, Mavis, Jonny por vuestra culpa he tenido que desalojar el hotel y eso no es que de mucha publicidad…y aun peor hubiera sido si hubieran llegado aquí y lo hubieran quemado todo, por lo que a partir de hoy empezaremos seguir un duro entrenamiento para evitar esa sed, yo mismo tuve que pasar por ello hace siglos así que ahora seréis vosotros los que lo pasareis".

Mavis y Jonny se miraron el uno al otro y asintieron con la cabeza, iba a ser duro pero harían lo que fuera con tal de reparar su error. Mientras, Santi estaba sentado muy relajado por la idea de que el hotel estaba a salvo, en el fondo se había dado cuenta de que esto era culpa suya, primero no debió aparecer por allí y segundo sabia que el incito Jonny y Mavis a beber aquella noche así que estaba mal, aun temía la ira de Dracula así que al saber que ahora todo estaba solucionado prefirió guardar el secreto.

-"¿Y en qué consiste ese…entrenamiento?". Mavis preguntó con curiosidad, había leído algo así en los libros de su padre pero no los llegó a acabar.

-"Bueno…las primeras fases son las más simples pero a la vez las más duras, consiste en atar con cadenas al vampiro de forma que no pueda moverse mientras en frente de él se coloca un vaso lleno de sangre humana, parece simple pero es una dura prueba psicológica para el vampiro". A Dracula no le gustaba la idea de atar a su hija y a su futuro marido pero sabía que su sed de sangre había llegado a un estado crítico y por ello debía sacrificarse. "Pero antes debemos hacer algo…" Dracula saco una caja adornada y se la entregó a Mavis, esta la miró con extrañeza y la abrió, dentro había un bonito par de anillos de oro con un rubí color rojo sangre en el centro de ellos. "Felicidades Mavy-Wavy, pensé que para una futura pareja como vosotros este era el mejor regalo posible".

Mavis y Jonny los miraron perplejos, eran preciosos.

-"Guau Drac, te has lucido eres un gran amigo". Jonny cogió uno de ello y se lo colocó en el dedo, después cogió el otro y se lo colocó a Mavis con mucha mayor delicadeza. Ella lo miro con ojos brillantes era como si estuviera viendo de nuevo un amanecer.

-"Gracias papa, después de todo lo ocurrido esperaba que se te hubiera olvidado". Unas lágrimas de felicidad corrieron por sus mejillas y cogió la mano de Jonny dándole un beso.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, después Santi se levanto y se dispuso a decir algo.

-"Me alegra mucho que todo haya salido bien, pero ahora debería irme, que un humano permanezca en el hotel seguro que no ayuda a aliviar la tensión así que…"

-"!¿Qué?¡ ya te vas, sé que no han sido unos días perfectos pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que irte, seguro que a mi padre no le importa que te quedes aunque sea unos días más, además no eras tú el que decía que no podría volver a la civilización en un tiempo". Todos miraron a Drac como si esperaban una respuesta, este dio un suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.

-"Entonces no me importará disfrutar un poco más de este lugar". A Santi le gustaba la idea de disfrutar de este lugar sin correr peligro.

Era un momento muy feliz pero acabo cuando una armadura entró corriendo a la habitación, parecía más preocupada que de costumbre.

-"¡Señor, Señor, unos humanos están intentando entrar al castillo, van armados¡".

Todos pusieron caras de preocupación, y rápidamente corrieron a la entrada del castillo para comprobar que ocurría. A llegar allí vieron varias armadura destrozadas y tiradas por el suelo y entre todas ellas había un grupo de 10 humanos, pero no eran humanos normales, estos tenían protecciones y un aspecto de guerreros, además llevaban toda variedad de armas, la mayoría portaban cuchillos y espadas pero había algunos que llevaban pistolas.

-"!¿QUIENES SOIS Y QUE HACEIS EN MI CASTILLO¡?". Dracula ya tenía los ojos rojos de enfado pero sabía que lo que tenía delante no eran otra cosa que cazadores, la última vez que los vio fue durante la muerte de su esposa.

-"Permitidme que nos presente…mi nombre es Von Drak y estos son mis compañeros y creo que ya se imagina porque estamos aquí".

-"Si si que lo sé y os ordeno que abandonéis este lugar antes de que alguien salga malparado"

-"Me temo que eso no es posible, os llevamos buscando desde hace u siglo y ahora por fin os hemos encontrado, ese numerito de la otra noche nos hizo muy fácil encontraros a vosotros tres y a ese traidor que pensó que los monstruos eran buenas personas".

-"¿Qué?, se que lo de la otra noche no estuvo pero creeme cuando digo que estos a los que tu llamas monstruos son mejores que muchas persona que conozco". Los tres vampiros miraron a Santi y se dieron cuenta de que sus palabras eran sinceras lo cual les alegró.

-"Bueno, es una pena que ahora debas morir". En menos de un segundo Von Drak saco un revolver de su chaqueta y disparó a Santi dándole en el pecho.

Los tres vampiros miraron con horror como el cuerpo del joven caía al suelo mientras Von Drak y sus compañeros reían.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo, el anterior fue más corto así que he intentado compensar en este. Estaba harto de que cada vez que aparecía un cazador automáticamente se llamara Van Helsing así que en mi fic le puse un nombre distinto.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8: Perdición o salvación.**

Santi cayó al suelo con una marca de bala en el pecho, casi le había dado en el corazón pero aun así era mortal.

-"¡NOOOOOO¡". El grito de Jonny y Mavis fue unisonó mientras Dracula miraba con desprecio a los cazadores, en especial a Von Drak.

Mavis se arrodillo junto al cuerpo con lágrimas en las mejillas.

-"Esto es culpa nuestra, nunca debimos salir del hotel". Pero algo le llamo la atención, era un latido, un latido de Santi que aun seguía vivo. "! Sigue vivo…¡". Grito mirando a Jonny.

-"Lleváoslo de aquí, yo me ocupo de esto…". Dicho esto Dracula desapareció entre una nube de humo purpura para aparecer detrás de uno de los cazadores al cual no dio tiempo a reaccionar y recibió un fuerte golpe de Dracula que lo mando a impactar con una pared. No se movía, si estaba muerto o vivo no se sabía el caso es que ya no molestaría. Dracula se volvió a los otros 9 humanos que empezaban a preparar sus armas para atacar.

Mientras Jonny y Mavis se llevaron el cuerpo de Santi al interior del hotel. Lo colocaron en una mesa y le colocaron un trozo de trapo alrededor de la herida de forma que ya no salía sangre. De nuevo Jonny y Mavis estaban oliendo ese dulce perfume que había provocado esto, pero atacar a alguien moribundo y además amigo fue suficiente como para calmarles los nervios, de todas formas era difícil dejar encerrados a sus instintos primarios.

-"Debemos volver y ayudar a papa a defender el hotel"

-"No, solo le molestaríamos, se tendría que preocupar en que no nos ocurriera nada y eso le distraería". Jonny y Mavis se acercaron a una de las ventanas y vieron que había otros cuatro cuerpos en el suelo pero Dracula estaba muy malherido, las armas de los cazadores eran de plata por lo que no podía regenerarse. Estaban quietos, parecía que estaban hablando así que agudizaron los oídos para poder escuchar mejor.

-"Así que este es el temible conde Dracula, esperaba mucho más de alguien como tu pero has luchado con honor así que le daré a tu hija y a su marioneta que una vez fue humano una muerte rápida".

-"No tocarás a mi hija, por encima de mi cadáver". Los ojos de Dracula ahora eran más rojos de lo normal y sus garras y dientes eran el doble de lo normal.

-"Si así lo deseas morirás". Con un movimiento de su mano aparecieron 10 cazadores más de entre las sombras portando todo tipo de armas.

Mavis y Jonny vieron con horror esto.

-"El nunca podrá con todos, me da igual que estorbemos, no podemos dejarlo a su suerte". Jonny la miró y aunque sabía que era inútil asintió con la cabeza.

Al girarse se sorprendieron al ver a Santi sentado en la mesa pensativo.

-"De verdad pensáis ir, es un suicidio". Las palabras a duras penas salían de su boca y las pocas lo hacían con poca fuerza.

-"Lo sabemos pero no pensamos dejarlo solo". Dijo Jonny mirando seriamente a Santi.

-"No digo que lo dejéis es solo que a pesar de que sois vampiros no sois suficientemente fuertes para luchar".

Jonny y Mavis se miraron un momento, en el fondo sabían que tenía razón.

-"Cuando los vampiros estamos en situaciones de peligro somos más fuertes…".

-"Y aun así mira como está tu padre". Santi la interrumpió y sacó un cuchillo del pantalón haciéndose un corte en la mano y dejando brotar la sangre. "Si de verdad queréis ganar debéis beber d mi sangre solo entonces sacareis vuestros verdaderos poderes".

En casos normales Jonny y Mavis se negarían pero era una situación extrema y solo ver ese líquido carmesí hizo que sin siquiera decir una palabra se acercaran a él y empezaron a chupar la sangre que no paraba de brotar de su mano. Con el tiempo empezaron a notar que el corazón de Santi empezaba a ir más despacio así que pararon rápidamente y se alejaron.

-"No os pido que os retengáis solo que dirijáis esa fuerza hacia nuestros enemigos". Eso era todo lo que pudo decir Santi antes de desmayarse, no corría peligro pero ahora solo necesitaba descansar.

Mavis y Jonny se miraron, sus ojos estaban rojos pero en el centro sus pupilas parecían las de un reptil, sus colmillos estaban tres veces más grandes y sus garras igual. Sabían que estaban preparados así que corrieron al encuentro con Dracula.

Al llegar Dracula estaba tirado en el suelo inmóvil con un charco de sangre a su alrededor y aunque seguía vivo estaba muy débil, Von Drak estaba a su lado probablemente riéndose. Aun quedaban 12 cazadores pero aun así iba a ser muy difícil derrotarles.

-"!Mavis¡. Dracula nunca había visto a su hija así. "¿Qué te ha pasado?".

No hubo respuesta pues Von Drak empezó a hablar.

-"Así que habeis liberado al demonio que llevais dentro…bueno eso hara el combate más interesante".

Jonny estaba calmado, enfadado pero calmado mientras Mavis estaba ya preparada para atacar y con cara de odio.

-"Alejate de mi padre monstruo". Su voz no era la de la amable chica que una vez fue.

-"El único monstruo aquí eres tu, y sobre tu padre…no va a sobrevivir".

Von Drak apuntó con su pistola a Drac que no podía moverse. Parecía que era su fin.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9: **Salvación y sangre.

Dracula cerró los ojos, parecía que su fin estaba cerca. Se oyó un disparo pero Dracula no sentía nada, al final abrió los ojos y se encontró a Jonny agarrando a Von Drak del brazo tan fuerte que había desviado el disparo dando en el suelo. Dracula no podía creer lo que veía, nadie ni siquiera el tan rápido. Jonny estaba serio mirando a con sus ojos rojos a los del sorprendido humano.

-"¿Cómo?, como eres tan rápido". Von Drak sacó un cuchillo con su mano izquierda pues el otro seguía atrapado por Jonny, pero Jonny esquivó y logro agarrarle el otro brazo de forma que estaba inmóvil. "Pero, ¿qué eres?". Jonny lo miro con malicia.

-"Tu peor pesadilla". Luego Jonny agarro fuerte a Von Drak y lo lanzó contra una pared con tanta fuerza que hizo un boquete dejándolo inmóvil y sangrando.

Por detrás de Jonny apareció un cazador armado con un cuchillo de plata a punto de golpear a Jonny pero algo lo detuvo, Jonny se giró y vió que Mavis había golpeado al hombre en el pecho tan fuerte que le fracturo varias costillas y haciendo que escupiera sangre.

-"Quedan 10, que pena, ahora que empezaba a divertirme". Dracula miro a su hija con horror, sabía mejor que nadie que beber sangre cambia a los vampiros pero no podía creer que esa fuera su hija.

Dos de los cazadores sacaron armas de fuego y apuntaron a Mavis pero rápidamente desapareció en una nube de humo rojo y atacó a los cazadores por la espalda a uno le dio un manotazo y lo mando a volar, al otro le dio un zarpazo de forma que la sangre cubría sus uñas.

-"Delicioso". Dijo mientras se lamía los dedos. Esto era demasiado para Dracula que vio como su hija se convertía en un verdadero monstruo.

-"Jonny, tienes que pararla…" No acabó la frase pues a su lado ya no estaba Jonny sino una nube roja, Jonny estaba mas allá tumbando a dos cazadores que lamentablemente estaban en su camino.

Quedaban seis pero esto ya no era un combate sino una carnicería. Uno de los pocos cazadores que se atrevió a moverse golpeó a Jonny pero este apenas se inmutó y contraatacó y lo noqueó de un solo cabezazo. Mientras Mavis se había abalanzado sobre otro cazador que no la vio venir hasta que esta le mordió en el cuello haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Los otros cuatro cazadores estaban horrorizados, tiraron sus armas y empezaron a correr pero uno de ellos resbaló y cayó al suelo bajo la atenta mirada de los vampiros. Jonny ya no tenía los ojos rojos, a pesar de ser el más joven tenía un gran control sobre sus instintos, sin embargo Mavis miro con regocijo como el humano se arrastraba para huir de ella. Este suplicó por su vida, jurando sobre todos los santos que solo seguía órdenes pero nada de eso le importaba a Mavis en ese estado, solo le interesaba su sangre así que lo agarro y lo levanto de suelo. Mavis saco sus colmillos lista para darse un placer pero algo le agarro el brazo por lo que tiro al pobre hombre que empezó a huir despavorido, Mavis se volvió para atacar a que había osado interrumpirla. Para su sorpresa era su padre que se había levantado a duras penas para detenerla, ella esperaba ver unos ojos tristes pero lo que vio no era ni mucho menos lo que se esperaba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, miedo a ella, esto le rompió el corazón haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a su azul natural.

-"Papa". Mavis se hecho sobre él y lo abrazó con varias lagrimas que caían de sus mejillas. "Lo siento…lo siento mucho, no podía controlarme". Dracula le aparto el pelo y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

-"Tranquila, ahora todo ha acabado mi vampirita".

Jonny se acercó a la pareja y le dio un abrazo a su prometida que lo miro aun con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-"Yo creo que nó". Todos miraron atrás y vieron a Von Drak que aunque herido había sacado un explosivo y tenía el detonador en la otra mano."¡No me importa morir, pero estaré contento si os devuelvo al infierno del que salisteis!".

Los tres vampiros no podían hacer nada, Dracula estaba herido y Jonny y Mavis habían perdido ya sus poderes aumentados y vieron con horror como Von Drak se disponía pulsar el botón. Pero eso no ocurrió pues cayó a suelo, dejando caer el explosivo y el detonador. No sabían que había ocurrido pero se sorprendieron al ver por detrás a una de las armaduras, en particular era la que había subido a avisarles hace unas horas de la llegada de los cazadores. Una sonrisa recorrió sus caras, nunca se habían alegrado tanto de que una de esas inoportunas armaduras apareciera.

-"Siento haber tardado tanto señor, pero me mantuve al margen pues sabía que solo molestaría…".

Apenas pudo acabar pues Mavis se le había echado encima y le estaba abrazando.

-"Gracias por salvarnos…". Dijo Jonny que se les acercaba.

-"Te duplicaré el sueldo por esto, te lo agradezco". Dijo Dracula.

-"Gracias señor". La armadura se giro hacia Jonny y Mavis y les dijo en voz baja."¿Cómo me va a doblar el sueldo si no me paga?". Mavis y Jonny solo rieron.

-"Papa, ¿qué vamos a hacer con este?". Dijo Mavis mirando al cuerpo de Von Drak que estaba inconsciente.

-"Se merece cosas peores pero ya ha habido suficiente sangre por hoy así que solo le borraré la memoria". Mavis y Jonny lo miraron, desde luego se merecía cosas peores pero ya había habido mucha muerte. " Y después debemos arreglar todo este estropicio…cuando vuelvan los clientes diremos que solo fue una fuga de gas, ok?

Jonny y Mavis asintieron con la cabeza.

**Sé que llevaba dos días sin subir ningún capítulo pero he estado muy ocupado estos días. Quiero agradecerle a Wallaceb por ofrecerse para ayudarme a traducir al ingles mi próxima historia que aun no tengo claro cuando llegara pero aun así espero que no se me cierto, no puedo creer que haya sido tan idiota de saltarme el cap.6, no quiero decir que haya un agujero en la historia sino que por algun motivo donde debía poner cap.6 pone cap.7 (facepalm) espero que me perdoneis pues no os ha afectado mucho.**


End file.
